


House calls - Remus

by Darkmoo89



Series: House Calls [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoo89/pseuds/Darkmoo89
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: House Calls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567726
Kudos: 9





	House calls - Remus

It felt like deja vu when she heard someone down in her living room. Descending the stairs she heard a man talking about all the bloody ways he could die in this room. Honestly it was quite disturbing but invited a response. “And death by owner of the house, who are you?”  
“Oh, Doc! Welcome down! We can have an orgy now!” the random man yelled jumping up and down. Her previous ‘client’ seemed frazzled and tried to calm down his companion.  
“Intrusive thoughts he can’t help but vocalize.” Deceit said, too tired to lie.  
“So turrets with intrusive thoughts?” she said as she looked closely, his hair had some white on the sides and his eyes seemed to shine with insanity.  
“I tried to kill my brother today, but they stopped me.” He said as he took a bite of his deodorant.  
“Well killing our siblings is bad, but I know your pain.” Mac said.  
“See, pain is fun though, it’s juicy.” he wiggled and danced in a circle.  
“That was, wow, ok.” Mac couldn’t help it, she gagged. “Ok, so no more of that.” she gestured to him.  
“I tried everything.” Deceit huffed as he tried to right his cape and hat. He was obviously not lying.  
“Let’s start with a name, how about that?” Mac asked. “Then I can brew some tea and we can talk at the table.”  
The man immediately swept her hand in his and bowed, leaving a small kiss on the back of her hand. “I’m Remus, but my friends call me Dukie.” he then licked her hand.  
“Literally no one calls him that.” Deceit sighed.  
Mac pulled her hand away and grimaced. “How about Re, and you get to be Dee?”  
“No” Deceit responded, point blank, refused.  
“Yes! My Dee-Dee!” Re reached over and kissed Dee, and then tongue got involved and Mac decided Tea was needed. Or Irish coffee, with no coffee…  
So, Three shots of whisky and the tea was made. She walked out only to find Re holding Dee to the table as they furiously made out. “I eat there when I have guests, please get off it.”  
“Or you could join us?” Re looked like he was trying to be inviting.  
Mac gagged again. “Hell no, get off my table.”


End file.
